


find me in the Drift

by j_gabrielle



Series: Spite Series [5]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Brother/Brother Incest, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Orm's got a bit of a filthy mouth here, Post-Drift (Pacific Rim), Sibling Incest, Siblings, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: His traitorous heart skips three beats when Arthur leans in. "Talk to me Orm. Tell me what that was I saw in the Drift."





	find me in the Drift

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. Spite Fic No. 5
> 
> Oh, every fandom deserves at least one Pacific Rim!AU
> 
> I hope everyone has a great New Year's Eve, stay safe wherever you are and I hope you all ring in the New Year surrounded with happiness and love. I'll see you all in 2019 xx

"What was that?"

Orm feels his temper rise and crest, throwing the door shut behind him only to have it stopped by the strength of Arthur pushing it open again. The fool. Never taking the hint. Orm pushes back, and the door thunders to a lock. Palms pressed to his brother's (half, only half, a hysterical thought sings in his mind) chest. 

"Get out." He hisses. The ghost sensations of his hands on Arthur as felt by him filters through to him, dizzying and acute.

"No." Arthur grips him by the wrist. He holds on a shade too tight that it hurts, but Orm isn't going to be the one to break first.

"Let me," He twists, beating him with the fist of his free hand. " _Fucking_ go."

"No." Arthur says, pulling him tight against him and immobilising him in his arms. Like this, he can taste the coffee on Arthur's breath. The ghost of his toothpaste. Like this, he sees the gold in Arthur's eyes. Yet another thing that infuriates him and excites him in the same vein. It takes his breath away when it really shouldn't.

"Let go. Please." Orm tries again, inhaling sharply when Arthur moves his hands to hold him steady by the jaw.

"No." The word is hushed. His traitorous heart skips three beats when Arthur leans in. "Talk to me Orm. Tell me what that was I saw in the Drift."

"Isn't it obvious?" Orm chuckles miserably. Licking his lips, he looks straight into Arthur's eyes. Holding his gaze. "I've been dreaming of you fucking me into the mattress. I've been thinking about you holding me down, filling me up, breaking me apart. I want to know the taste of your cock in my mouth, in my hand, in my ass. I want to map your tattoos with my tongue. I want to mark you myself. I've been _craving_ you. Is that what you want to know?" He pushes at Arthur again, and this time, his brother takes a step back. He turns away, unable to bring himself to look him in the eye.

He hates me now, Orm thinks, helpless against the gathering warmth at the corner of his eyes.

"You should leave." Orm says when Arthur doesn't move.

"How long?"

"Wha-"

For a man built like a brick house, Arthur moves fast when he crowds Orm against his desk. The sheer bulk of him, the weight of him on Orm has his senses going wild. "How long, Orm?" A gentle touch to his cheek, and Orm is looking up. "How long have you wanted me?"

"Fifth grade. That summer mum took us to the lake. You bulked up over spring and all the girls there couldn't stop looking when you had your shirt off. Neither could I." Orm tastes the shape of the words tripping over his tongue. "Everything changed that summer."

"I thought you hated me. I always thought I did something wrong to make you hate me." Arthur says, breath shuddering. "I... When I left for basic, and you didn't come to see me off, it broke me. I didn't know. I'm sorry, I didn't see it."

Arthur moves, and the next thing Orm knows, he is whimpering into his mouth; their first kiss has him sobbing in happiness, relief and homecoming. He clutches on Arthur's jacket. Clinging on desperately. There are hands in his hair, and his hands are on Arthur's shoulders. He lets himself be hoisted up on his desk, books and stationary clattering to the floor. 

Orm holds Arthur between his thighs, not letting go when Arthur tries to pull away. "We need to breathe." He pants between the slick noises of their lips. There is laughter, and Orm holds him against him, stealing a few moments more before he relents to drawing back, teasing his lips against Arthur's.

"Arthur..."

"Don't run from me again. Promise me that. Don't leave me." Arthur says, cradling him close.

"I promise. I promise." Orm sighs.

Arthur touches him reverently. Lingering like he cannot get enough. The comparison from the cold gulf that had grown between them and has festered and existed up until the moment Arthur had seen his most deepest desires in the Drift is giving him whiplash. They'll need to talk about this but for now he is content to be held in Arthur's arms.

"I'd followed your career." Arthur admits in a rush. "I got a book I keep full of scraps of articles and shit about what you got up to that I collected. The boys gave me so much shit for that."

Orm blinks, eyes wide. He chuckles, not a little flustered at the confession. "When I heard you'd signed up for the Jaeger programme, I knew I couldn't let anyone else Drift with you. I'd die before I let something like that happens."

Orm licks into his mouth, pulling him into another push and tug of kissing and touching. "You think they'd let us Drift again after that disaster?"

"You're the only one that's Drift compatible with me, baby bro." Arthur nips at his lower lip. "I don't think they got much of a choice if they want someone to pilot that Jaeger of theirs."

Orm winds his hands to the back of Arthur's nape, smiling bright and wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Their Jaeger is totally called the 'King Poseidon' and has a trident based weapon :>  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
